Cómo hablar
by lorenina
Summary: Nos dijimos adios y pasaron los años, Volvimos a vernos una noche de sábado, Otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida, Pero la misma mirada felina. Songfic basado en la canción de Amaral, Como hablar


_Je, je, je… regreso con una de mis parejas preferidas… mientras sigo atascada un poco con un mini.fic sobre Bella y Lupin (y con una Alice por medio, xD!). Espero que os guste esta canción._

_La canción es de Amaral, del álbum "Una pequeña parte del mundo". Y se titula, como no, Como hablar. La adoro._

**(·)---&---(·)Como hablar(·)---&---(·)**

Hacía tanto tiempo que no nos veiamos, que empecé a preguntarme cómo había comenzado todo, con aquellas palabras mágicas, los encuentros casuales y dudé de quién había dado el primer paso.

Tenía una cosa segura en mi interior, desde aquel primer encuentro tan mágico y especial, nada fue igual, y nuestros mundos, nuestras vidas cambiaron radicalmente.

¿Qué fue aquello?

¿Una casualidad?

O quizá un plan mucho más elaborado. Pero daba igual, el daño o el milagro estaba hecho y no importaba cómo, si no que había sucedido.

_Si volviera a nacer, si empezara de nuevo,_

_Volvería a buscarte en mi nave del tiempo._

_Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía,_

_Nos separa y nos une a través de la vida._

Tanta confusión en este tiempo, tantas cosas sucedieron, que no pudimos más que disfrutar de encuentros casuales.

Pero qué importancia tiene ya eso, cuando ahora puedo volver a verte, y descubrir ese brillo curioso en tus ojos.

Estamos cansados, cada uno lleva su vida cómoda, en mi caso, no tanto. Pero lo malo ha pasado, después de que estuvimos tanto tiempo separados, tanto tiempo añorándote.

Y ahora que me sonríes, sé que tú también me echaste de menos.

_Nos dijimos adios y pasaron los años,_

_Volvimos a vernos una noche de sábado,_

_Otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida,_

_Pero la misma mirada felina._

Fue entonces, cuando nos permitimos salir del papel que habíamos estado interpretando desde el último encuentro, desde que me anunciaste que me amabas y en el que te pedí que me acompañaras.

El amargo sabor de aquel momento en el que rechazaste por nuestro bien, aún sigue latente.

- Buenas noches- te digo.

Tú dejas que vea esos dientes blancos como la luna.

- Buenas noches- y coqueta, como siempre, con ese gesto, te apartas el pelo de la cara y parpadeas varias veces.

- Te fuiste.- Lo siento, no pretendo ser amargado o resentido, pero no pasa un día en el que no piense en ti.

Tu gesto dulce y cariñoso se torna en uno molesto.

- Otra vez con lo mismo… Sabes que me hubieran matado si me hubiera ido contigo.

Tan egoísta como siempre… mi tez se volvió roja y mi mano tembló cuando fui a coger la tuya.

Pero es que tengo tantas ganas de volver a tenerte entre mis brazos… Y tú vuelves a escaparte como la brisa en verano, como el agua entre los dedos.

Pero por otra parte, eres tú ¿qué voy a hacer?

Intento decirte algo, pero las palabras me faltan y en tu mirada ya se refleja comprensión. ¿Qué puedo decir?

Ya sabes que te quiero.

_A veces te mataría, y otras en cambio te quiero comer,_

_Ojillos de agua marina._

_Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya_

_Y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar._

_Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco_

_Tu que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar._

Nos quedamos en silencio, nos miramos y nos sumergimos en los ojos del otro. Sentía cómo el mundo se detenía, cómo todo cobraba sentido… o al revés, lo perdía todo.

Y el mundo se volvía del revés, y lo único que tiene sentido es tú, es yo, es nosotros.

_Como un pájaro de fuego que se muere en tus manos,_

_Un trozo de hielo desecho en los labios,_

_La radio sigue sonando, la guerra ha acabado,_

_Pero las hogueras no se han apagado aun._

Hace año que dejamos la escuela, hace años que Voldemort sucumbió, hace años que los aurores atraparon a los mortífagos… hace años que es tiempo de paz, mientras cuatro idiotas intentan perturbar la calma.

¿Aún es demasiado peligroso que vengas a mi lado?

Supongo que sí.

Los pocos tontos que siguen aferrándose a la pureza de raza, siguen vigilando tus pasos, mis pasos… dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento.

Quiero arriesgarme, pero sé que tú saldrías perjudicada de todo esto, así que permanezco callado.

Justo entonces, aprietas fuertemente mi mano y te estrechas contra mi pecho, pudiendo así que te abrace, que vuelva a oler tu perfume, y saborear el néctar de tus labios.

Fue entonces, como sin palabras, hicimos aquella promesa de amor que salvaría nuestras almas.

Juntos, para siempre.

_Como hablar, si cada parte de mi mente es tuya,_

_Y si no encuentro la palabra exacta, como hablar._

_Como decirte que me has ganado poquito a poco,_

_Tu que llegaste por casualidad, como hablar._

_A veces te mataría y otras en cambio te quiero comer,_

_Me estas quitando la vida, como hablar..._

- Te quiero, Harry- susurraste.

- Yo también te quiero, Pansy.

**(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)---&---(·)**

_¿Os esperabais esta pareja? Ya dije que era una de mis preferidas… y yo a la que forman Draco y Hermione no me gusta para nada…_

_Al principio no tenía esta idea del fic, así que posiblemente lo reescriba, y en vez ser desde tan adentro, será un poquito la historia de estas dos almas separadas._

_¡Beshos! _


End file.
